


A Birthday Treat

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Michael is canonically bossy, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, The Bridge Crew Knows, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era: It's Michael's birthday and Philippa ends up giving her an extra treat.





	A Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt _when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and the other answers by kissing them more_

Philippa’s left hand is cupping the back of Michael’s neck as they kiss, and she presses her right hand against the other woman’s back, encouraging her to move closer as she deepens the kiss.

Michael moans, and Philippa pulls back and whispers “I’m sorry, are you sure you – ” but she gets no further because Michael moves back into her space and kisses her harder, one hand sliding up Philippa’s spine, while her other hand drops to lightly squeeze her ass.

_Well that answers my question very clearly_ , the Captain thinks, amused by how direct her First Officer is being. She draws her right hand in front of herself and finds the zip to Michael’s uniform jacket, sliding it down while still maintaining their kiss. She finds Michael’s breast, and elicits a louder moan when she cups its weight through her tee and thumbs the nipple, which is already growing stiff.

She shifts her hand to Michael’s other breast and repeats the treatment, and Michael breaks the kiss with a gasp of “Philippa, please!”, and she doesn’t have to ask what Michael wants – her eyes are dark with desire.

“Of course,” she says, and guides Michael across her quarters to her bed. As they undress each other she can’t help thinking that this isn’t how she’d expected to end the day when she’d invited Michael to have dinner to celebrate her birthday. At the same time, however, the sexual tension between the two of them has been intensifying recently – to the extent where she’s sure the rest of her Bridge crew, perhaps with the exception of Mr Saru, have bets laid on how or when she and Michael would finally become a couple, or ‘just bang each other’s brains out’ as she overheard Connor suggesting to Detmer a few days ago.

Once they’re down to their respective underwear, Philippa guides Michael down onto her bed, then settles beside her. She lies on her side, while Michael is lying on her back, and she leans down to kiss the birthday girl, eliciting another moan, then she gets a surprise when Michael tugs Philippa’s body over hers and begins to slide her hands up and down her back.

“Someone’s feisty this evening,” she teases.

“Someone is holding out on me,” Michael retorts, and slips her hand between their bodies, and into Philippa’s underwear.

It’s the Captain’s turn to gasp when the Commander slips two fingers between her folds and strokes her sex.

“Michael,” Philippa groans.

“Philippa.” She clasps the back of her Captain’s neck and draws her head down for a deep, passionate kiss while her fingers work in and out, and Philippa has to admire the young woman’s boldness, which she hadn’t expected. She also has to admire Michael’s technique because she’s already close to an orgasm, and she’s not usually so quick to climax.

“Well fuck, Michael,” she whispers when her inner walls tighten around her lover’s fingers, and her whole body quivers and clenches as well. 

“Was that okay?” Michael asks, sounding worried.

“Darling, that was fantastic, and you were fabulous. I don’t think anyone’s ever got me off so fast.”

“Oh!” Michael’s almost certainly blushing, and her pleased expression is totally adorable. Eventually she eases her fingers free, and Philippa grabs her wrist, pulling her fingers to her mouth so that she can suck them clean. Michael groans, and Philippa smirks.

“My turn,” she says firmly.

“Oh, yes please,” Michael says eagerly.

Philippa smirks again, then slips a hand into her lover’s panties. She is absolutely determined to give Michael as good a time as she’s just been given. After all, it is Michael’s birthday, and she definitely deserves an orgasm, or three. It’s practically the Captain’s duty.


End file.
